1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system, and in particular, to a method and apparatus for managing data. Still more particularly, the present invention provides a method and apparatus for handling files in a data processing system in which the files contain confidential information.
2. Description of Related Art
Computers and networks have become common place in society. Networks are used within companies for various purposes, such as sending messages to employees and coworkers, storing information, and providing access to information company wide. Computers and networks are used in schools and universities to distribute assignments, post lecture notes, and for research. Further many of these networks and computers are connected to the Internet. The Internet, also referred to as an “internetwork”, is a set of computer networks, possibly dissimilar, joined together by means of gateways that handle data transfer and the conversion of messages from a protocol of the sending network to a protocol used by the receiving network. When capitalized, the term “Internet” refers to the collection of networks and gateways that use the TCP/IP suite of protocols. The Internet has become a cultural fixture as a source of both information and entertainment. Many businesses are creating Internet sites as an integral part of their marketing efforts, informing consumers of the products or services offered by the business or providing other information seeking to engender brand loyalty. Many federal, state, and local government agencies are also employing Internet sites for informational purposes, particularly agencies which must interact with virtually all segments of society such as the Internal Revenue Service and secretaries of state. Providing informational guides and/or searchable databases of online public records may reduce operating costs. Further, the Internet is becoming increasingly popular as a medium for commercial transactions.
With the spread of networks and connectivity to the Internet, proper handling of confidential information has become increasingly important to prevent accidental sending of confidential information to the wrong recipient. Companies have policies in place as to designations and handling of confidential information. For example, encryption of all files containing confidential information may be required for transfer of files outside of a company's network or outside of selected computers. These polices are contained in manuals and may be accessible over a company intranet. Often times, however, a user may not remember or may not have been read the polices on how files are to be handled. Other times, changes in a policy may not have read by everyone even though the changes may be posted or sent in emails. These changes are not known until the posted memoranda or emails are actually read. Even when the policies are known, the individual would have to remember or know how to identify confidential information. Thus, confidential information may be inadvertently mishandled by lack of knowledge of the policies or by confidential information remaining unidentified because a user did not see or look for a confidential designation.
Therefore, the present invention provides an improved method, apparatus, and computer instructions for handling confidential or sensitive information.